


simple things

by stonerkun420



Series: Single-Dad! Kun’s Struggles [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Johnny is a science teacher, Kun is a dad, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Renjun & Chenle are kuns kids, Renjun is kinda angsty, Seo Youngho | Johnny is a Sweetheart, Single Parent Kun, Single Parents, Taeil is only in this for like three seconds im sorry, is that it idk, kun is stressed, overuse of the word ‘simple’, renjun gets in a fight, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: its simple, and he’s happy. its his definition of perfect, he decides.he guesses this is why it comes as such a surprise to him when he gets a call in the middle of the day to go and pick up his eldest son from his school as soon as possible.





	simple things

**Author's Note:**

> tw// bullying & use of the word ‘retard’ and other words similar to that. it isn’t graphic or used often, only twice. please keep in mind that this is just a story!
> 
> hey everyone its been a hot minute since ive written anything mediocre so uh take this ?? 
> 
> single-dad!kun has been playing on my mind recently and who better to be his sons than mr renjun and sir chenle?
> 
> this is just the start of a many-part series which will be a mess im sure but please be patient with me thanks
> 
> also i cant tell if this entire fic is lowkey me projecting my own struggles but ksjdjfj whatever skrt

 

 

Qian Kun is a simple man. A simple man, who lives in a simple house, in the middle of a simple town. He eats simple meals and has a simple day job, you know— The simple day job that lets him provide for his two (somewhat) simple sons.

It’s a bit cliche, he thinks ; how nice his life really is. He has the privilege of waking up everyday to make breakfast for his kids before he takes them to school on his way to work. He has the privilege of a good income and a nice home, white picket fence and everything.

It’s simple, and he’s happy. Everyday goes by routine, and there hasn’t been any major bumps in the road so far. It’s his definition of perfect, he decides.

Well, he guesses this is why it comes as such a surprise to him when he gets a call in the middle of the day to go and pick up his eldest son from his school as soon as possible. Major panic.

So, he does what every simple man does, and begins to freak out. Kun runs to his bosses office in a cold sweat and knocks on the door as patiently as possible, sighing in relief when he hears an affirmation to enter.

“Tae—Sir—Renjun’s principal called, he said I need to get down there as soon as possible, um—so, can I go?” Kun squeaks. It isn’t like he’s scared of Moon Taeil at all, he’s actually a really cool guy. Kun is just more worried about his perfect streak of attendance at the office taking a hit.

Taeil raises an eyebrow and peers over his glasses at Kun with a look of mirth, smiling in amusement. “No.”

Kun’s blood runs cold.

“I’m—what? Sir, please—what if it’s an emergency?” Kun speaks quickly, frantically bouncing on his feet on the spot. Taeil just cracks another smile.

“I’m just kidding, Qian. You’ve never had a single day off, and you’ve been here all day so far anyway. I swear it won’t make a dent in your record,” Taeil stands and makes his way over to his employee, a hand on his back to lead him to the door. “Plus, it’s a family emergency, isn’t it? Go, you’ll be fine.”

“Thankyou, Sir!” Kun brightens up, grabbing his coat and ignoring the fact that he didn’t realise  they had made it to the front doors of the office building.

“No problem, sport. good luck with your kid.” Taeil smiles and waves the younger man out of the building. Kun hurries to put his coat on while he makes his way to the car, also choosing to ignore the unsettling feeling that rises in his throat when he remembers why he’s leaving so soon.

 

                             •

 

Kun taps the steering wheel impatiently everytime he’s held up in traffic (unfortunate traffic that literally has never shown up during this time of the day, but okay), or is forced to stop at the lights.

“Come on, i’m literally in the school zone. What’s the hold up, assholes?” Kun grunts, eyebrows furrowing angrily. He inwardly hopes no one heard him cussing out other drivers.

 

Eventually, he’s able to pull into the school’s parking lot with only a slight bump to a curb. Kun makes sure to slam his door when he scrambles out of the car, barely remembering to lock it before he’s headed in a bee-line to the front office.

“Hi, um—i’m Qian Kun, Renjun’s dad? I was told to come here as soon as possible?” Kun says quietly to the lady at the front desk of the office, it just feels too out of place to be loud in such a quiet space. The lady smiles (even though she looks kind of dead behind the eyes, really) and leads him into the sickbay—

 _Wait_. Oh my god—the sickbay?

Kun feels his stomach churn as he thanks the woman—Taeyeon, it reads on her tag— quietly before stepping in, his breath hitching when he sees his son sitting there with a huge bruise on his cheekbone,  slumped on one of the beds, scowling while his teacher sits besides him, speaking in quiet tones.

“Oh, hi, i’m Renjun’s father.” Kun speaks shakily, making awkward eye contact with his own son before he turns to the teacher, who shakes his hand with a kind smile.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Johnny—or Youngho, whichever you prefer. I’m his science teacher,” Johnny—Youngho—Science Teacher smiles before he steps away, noticing the tension in the room. “I’ll leave you two alone for now, but I’ll need to speak to you later if thats okay?”

Kun nods absently before he takes a seat on the bed next to Renjun, facing him with a sigh.

“What happened, kid?” Kun speaks softly, afraid he might make Renjun even more upset than he already visibly is. “why are you in the sickbay.. with a huge bruise on your face?”

Kun watches with a raised eyebrow when his son tips his head down in shame, mumbling something he couldn’t discern. “what‘s that, ‘Jun?”

“...I got into a fight.” It’s quiet for a moment, and Kun thinks he can hear his own blood rushing around inside his body. “I’m sorry, Dad.”

“Renjun,” Kun starts with a sigh, his throat clenching uncomfortably, but before he can continue, Renjun promptly bursts into tears, sobbing loudly into his hands. “Oh, Renjun,” his father croaks.

Kun pulls his son into his side, cradling his head gently, pressing a small kiss to the very top. “What happened, buddy? Why’d you fight with someone?”

It’s quiet again, except for Renjun’s sniffles and shaky breaths. Kun is patient though. He’d wait for however long he needs to, as long as he knows Renjun is okay.

“He was talking about Chenle..” Renjun speaks softly, just loud enough for his dad to hear him, but nobody else.

Kun thinks he feels his heart drop into his stomach at the mention of someone badmouthing his younger son. “Who, Renjun? What did he say?”

“I dunno,” Renjun croaks, pressing the heels of his palms into his eyes for a quick moment. “Just—some guy! He was makin’ fun of Jaemin and I, but I didn’t care about what he was saying—so he just,” Renjun took a long, shuddering breath. “Started talking about Chenle. Called him retarded, a spaz. Shit—stuff like that.”

Kun takes a deep breath, feeling his throat sting uncomfortably. “So you hit him.”

That causes Renjun to start to cry again, trembling in Kun’s hold. “Hey, hey, i’m not mad. Shh, you’re okay. I just wanna know the truth, Renjun.” Kun whispers, holding his son still.

“Yeah,” Renjun speaks after another moment of shaky inhales. “I think hit him in the jaw. He hit back—dad, I was so angry,” the boy sobs, sniffling loudly. “I didn’t wanna fight him, I just couldn’t stop myself. Once he hit back it was like I couldn’t focus on anything else except getting him on the ground. I didn’t want to hurt him, dad.”

Kun takes another deep breath, shutting his eyes and letting Renjun sit up. He opens his eyes and dismisses his oncoming headache when Renjun looks at him with wide, teary eyes.

“Are you disappointed in me, dad?” Kun’s heart promptly snaps in two. Can you hear that, God? That right there was the sound of a real big heartbreak.

“No! No, no, god no! Renjun, darling, come here.” Kun scrambles for words, pulling his son back into a hug, rocking the two of them from side-to-side a bit, pressing soft kisses to the top of Renjun’s head.

“I’m sorry, dad.” Renjun whispers again, fingers clutching tightly at Kun’s now wrinkled dress shirt.

“That’s okay, ‘Junnie. I’m here to fix everything, yeah? Let me go talk to your teacher, and then we can go home.” Kun suggests, and he smiles when he feels Renjun nod his head against his chest, letting go once more.

“I’ll be just a second, promise.” Kun stands up off the bed, but crouches in front of Renjun to the boy’s height, and sticks his pinkie finger out to him. His son wraps his own pinkie around his dad’s, smiling when Kun does.

Kum pets his son’s head and walks out of the office, running straight into Youngho, who was on his way into the office. The two flounder for a bit before chuckling awkwardly, moving to talk in a seperate room.

 

“How much trouble is he in?” Kun asks, straight to the point. Youngho seems surprised, judged by the way he stammers for a moment before collecting himself once more. He clears his throat.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to suspend your son, just for the rest of this week, and the next. Don’t worry, you should see the other kid, huge bruise—right here.” Youngho laughs, tapping his own jaw. Kun looks around in discomfort, not really in the mood for a joke. “That probably didn’t help. I’m sorry, um—it’s just the rules, he’ll be able to come back the week after next. Any more incidents like this, though, and he’ll be put on a behaviour plan until he gets things together.”

Kun fiddles with his own hands nervously, gulping. “Okay. That’s fine—um, I don’t have to tell his mom, do I?”

“No, you’re his guardian, correct?” Kun nods slowly. “Then, you’ll be the only one who needs to know. don’t worry, Kun. Renjun is a good kid, I don’t know what the cause of this whole thing was, but i’m sure it won’t happen again. Just take it easy, okay? This happens, they’re teenagers.” Youngho tries to assure Kun, placing a comforting, _massive_ hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

Kun nods, and gives Youngho a grateful smile. “Thankyou. I’ll uh, sign him out now. Thanks again, Mr Seo.”

Youngho just chuckles as he leads both Kun & Renjun to the reception again, still holding onto Kun’s shoulder. “You’re not my student, Kun. Just call me by my name, yeah?”

“Alright. See you round, Youngho.”

 

                             •

 

Kun decides to pick Chenle up from his own class, trying to focus on the road rather than the way Renjun holds onto his younger brother tightly in the backseat while they’re on the way home.

When they arrive home, to the simple picket fence and the simple welcome mat, Renjun waits for his father to unlock the door before he takes Chenle’s hand in his, brushing past Kun and moving straight to one of their bedroom’s, leaving Kun alone outside.

He waits for a moment, just a moment. Listens to the wind, the car that drives past, maybe even the ways the trees rustle in the wind. Kun isn’t so sure why he‘s so bothered, it’s not like his sons were in that much trouble, and it really isn’t like he’s in any trouble. so what’s the issue?

 

 

Kun heads inside with a sigh, ignoring the silence he’s met with when he enters. Throwing his house keys in the bowl on the counter, he goes straight for his room without a second thought, only stopping in his path and backtracking when he hears one of the boys sniffling.

“ _Are_ _they_ _bullying_ _you_ , _Chenle?_ _At_ _school ?_ ” comes Renjun’s ‘big brother’ voice, the one he has to use when Kun isn’t home and he’s responsible for the house. Admittedly, it’s tough work for a highschooler, but he assures his father that he can handle it, that he’s responsible.

“ _not_ _really_ , _hyung_.” Chenle responds, his voice a little shaky. Kun leans closer to the door, putting his ear on it gently as to not alert them to his presence. “ _They call me names sometimes, but they tell me it’s a joke. They’re just playing, hyung._ ”

 

 _Oh_ , he seems so sure that it’s all a joke. He must trust those kids so much that he can’t even distinguish the line between jokes and blatant bullying. Kun furrows his eyebrows, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously.

 

“ _What_ _do_ _they_ _say_ , _Chenle?_ _What_ _do_ _the_ _kids_ _call_ _you?_ ” Renjun asks after a moment, and he sounds so angry. Kun feels helpless.

It’s quiet for another minute until Chenle responds. “ _I_ _dunno_ — _they_ _call_ _me_ _annoying_ _cos_ ’ _I_ _laugh_ _too_ _loud. Does that count?”_ Kun thinks he hears Renjun reply with a soft “ _Anything else?”._

“ _I guess. Um, they say this word ‘retard’ a lot. I don’t really know what that means, but they never tell me.”_ At that, Kun’s stomach drops. He’s so angry. Angry that his son is being treated like this for something beyond his control, angry that kids his age are even capable of treating other kids like this.

He’s angry he never noticed it before.

Kun knows Chenle isn’t really like other kids, he’s a little too fast-paced. He’s loud and can’t focus on things for too long, but is that really so bad? He is just a kid, he can’t change those things. He’s still learning to _be_ a kid.

 

The door to Renjun’s room swings open, and Kun jumps in surprise, definitely having not expected that. “You were listening the whole time?” Renjun asks, a bit too loudly, and Kun is worried he’s upset with his father too.

“I just—I only heard that last part. Guys, why didn’t you come to me? Chenle?” Kun is frantic, desperately trying to show his sons that it’s fine, that his heart isn’t currently breaking for them.

 

It’s quiet again, and Chenle is biting down on his trembling lip, his hands clasped together and fidgeting. Renjun stares up at his dad, red-rimmed eyes boring into concerned ones.

“..because we don’t think you’d get it, dad,” Renjun finally admits, quietly, but its just enough for Kun to step back, a little shocked. “You’d just tell us to ignore the other kids, and walk away whenever we see them coming, that kinda thing. It’s not that easy—you can’t solve anything by running away from your problems. I thought you’d know that by now.” Ouch. Tough blow from the teenager, and Kun feels like he’s just been hit.

He knows what Renjun is talking about, of course. Kun knows he has a bad habit of ignoring things until they eventually leave on their own. That’s the reason he doesn’t have a wife anymore, and the reason his kids haven’t seen their mother in years.

Kun clears his throat, shoulders slumping down and his hands slipping into his pockets, his eyes stinging a little bit when he recalls the night his ex-wife told him she didn’t want to be with him anymore. The night she called him a coward, someone who can’t stay committed. a man who is afraid of problems.

 

“Wait, dad—“ Kun watches Renjun’s eyes widen as he tries to take back what he said, but what’s done is done. Kun takes another step back.

“No, no—it’s okay, kid. I get it, don’t worry. I’ll talk to your teachers about what we can do, you guys just go get changed and do your homework. I’ll put dinner on soon.” Kun clapped his hands together, clearing his throat once more before turning and walking back to his own room, leaving his sons in the hallway.

 

 

Once the door clicks shut quietly, Kun sighs, pressing his back up against it. He runs a tired hand down his face and slides down the door, leaving himself on the floor with his knees to his chest.

Renjun is right, Kun really doesn’t understand quite how to deal with this, it’s how he was raised after all. If you get yourself in a bad situation, run as far as you can, thats the way its always been for him.

Kun thinks, maybe if he was a bit more headstrong in confrontational events, his sons would still have a mother around to guide them when he couldn’t. Maybe he’d be able to keep a partner around for longer than a few months, longer for whoever that person could’ve been to love his kids the way he does. Perhaps thats a part of why he’s never taken a day off work, he doesn’t want to risk losing that too.

Kun swallows dryly, chuckling bitterly at what he imagines he looks like, curled up on the floor like this. He picks himself up and moves to change into one of his ‘dad shirts’ when a timid knock comes at the door.

“Dad?” comes Renjun’s voice, much softer than it had been all day. Kun turns to the door and lets his son know he can enter, giving him a smile when he walks in, his hands fidgeting behind his back.

“Hey, champ. You okay?” Kun presses, pushing back all of his thoughts about himself in favour of tending to his son. He sits on the edge of the bed to get closer to Renjun’s eye-line, giving him another smile, more encouraging this time.

“Um, did you talk to Mr Seo yet? It’s fine if not, I just wanted to ask if you can let him know that we don’t want him to tell the other kids that we told on them—or something, y’know?” Renjun asks softly, not making any eye contact with his dad.

Kun takes a deep breath, pushing a hand through his hair before he speaks. “Yeah! No, yeah, I can do that. No problem, kid. Anything else?” Kun waits, since Renjun looks like he has something to say.

His son looks up at him for a split second before he looks back down, shaking his head and walking out of the room, shutting the door. Kun waits for a second before his smile breaks and he sighs loudly. He drums on his thighs and stands up once more, changing quickly before grabbing his phone.

Scrolling through and finding the past contact from the school, he calls and waits a little anxiously for Taeyeon to pick up the phone.

 

“Hello?” Her voice is sweet, and it calms him a bit. Kun imagines she’s smiling. “Hi, it’s me again, Qian Kun? I’m Renjun’s dad—um, could you perhaps get Young—Mr Seo on the line, or something? I have to discuss things with him about today.” Kun prays that she will at least give him Youngho’s contact details so he could call himself.

“I’m sorry, he’s at a class right now, but I can transfer your details to him and he can return your call in about.. twenty minutes? Is that okay, sir?” Taeyeon asks politely, and Kun finds himself only nodding before he replies.

“Yeah—yes, thats fine! I’ll uh...i’ll be here,” Kun supplies awkwardly, and Taeyeon just laughs, telling him to have a good day before she hangs up. Kun nods to himself and turns his phone ringer on, deciding to go and shower to waste time for twenty minutes.

 

 

 

Kun takes his time in the shower, not on purpose, of course. He’s a massive sucker for conservation, but that’s not the point. He ended up getting lost in thought about _whatever_ for a while before he realised he’d been taking too long.

Jumping out of the shower, Kun nearly slips when he puts his pyjamas back on, trying his hardest to blow-dry his hair quicker (it doesn’t work that way, silly) before he hears his phone ring with a text notification. Running out of the bathroom, he nearly runs into a busting-for-the-bathroom Chenle, who just laughs when his dad fumbles around awkwardly with a towel draped behind his neck and over his shoulders.

He practically leaps over to his phone, seeing a new text from who he assumes is Youngho based on the context of the message.

 

_ from unknown number: _

_hey hey hey! mr qian, glad to finally have your number!!!! i’ll call you in a moment, if thats okay?_

_ from unknown number: _

_or i really have the wrong number and im making a fool out of myself to a parent who has his entire life in order.... please message back_

kun chuckles, opting to sit cross legged on his bed to answer the text.

 

_ to unknown number: _

_hi yeah its me kun sorry to bother you i know you’re busy but i really need to talk about renjun & my younger son chenle, if thats okay? you’re free to call whenever btw_

 

Kun sees the speech bubbles pop up while Youngho types, and he watches them disappear before he gets a call from the older man himself.

“ _hey_ , _trouble_ _in_ _paradise_?” Comes Youngho’s voice through the other end, and it feels like a breath of fresh air. Kun scoffs, chuckling a little.

“You have no idea, gosh, when you called me a parent who had his life together? You couldn’t have been more wrong,” Kun laughs, and he hears Youngho snort in surprise at how blunt the younger was.

“ _why? what’s gettin’ you down?”_ Youngho asks, and Kun envisions him smiling at his desk, arms folded behind his head. Kun sighs.

“Chenle, my younger son—he told Renjun he gets bullied by the kids in his grade, but he really thought they were joking this whole time so he never said anything,” Youngho goes quiet, so Kun just continues. “Did Renjun tell you why he fought with the other kid?” 

“ _No—well, not in detail. He said it had something to do with his brother though. What happened, Kun?”_ The older of the two sounds so concerned, and Kun feels a tug upwards at the corner of his mouth, pulling it into a smile.

“Some kid, in Renjun’s class I assume, He started picking on Renjun & his friend Jaemin, but when they didn’t have a reaction he started to talk about Chenle,” Kun rubbed his eyes tiredly, stretching his back out where he was sat.

“... _so he punched him?”_ came Youngho’s blunt response, and Kun found himself chuckling awkwardly, a sheepish agreement escaping his lips.

“ _okay...what else is going on?”_ Youngho asks after a long, painfully awkward pause. Kun freezes, clearing his throat. “What do you mean?”

“ _There’s something else troubling you, right? Tell me about it, and then we can get to business,”_ Kun laughs, his eyebrows furrowing together as he changes position.

“Um, I dunno—I don’t think that’s appropriate over a phone call like this, plus school ends in like—an hour,right? You’ll be ready to leave” Kun points out, and Youngho hums in consideration.

“ _Alright, you have a point. How about...tomorrow?”_

_“_ Tomorrow?What’stomorrow _,_ Youngho?”

_“I’ll call you again, when you’re off work of course. We can talk about whatever else is bothering you then, okay?”_ That makes Kun grin, and he agrees eagerly.

“Okay—um, I finish work at five, is that alright?” 

“ _Yeah! Yeah, no, that’s perfect,”_ Youngho chuckles before clearing his throat. “ _now_ _what was it that you wanted to tell me?”_

 _“_ Right, um—the boys would like if you and Chenle’s teacher wouldn’t tell the other kids that it was them who told, if that’s okay? It’s fine if not, I’ll just have to tell them and face them hating me for a bit longer—but it’s preferred?” Kun tries, rolling his eyes at himself.

“ _Yes, that’s fine, we will have to talk to them and their parents about the bullying though in a parent-teacher meeting, just incase we need to be aware of any other issues happening. Is that alright?”_ Serious-Teacher-Youngho shocks Kun a little bit, seeing as every impression of him so far has been so laid back and friendly.

“Yeah, thats perfect. Thankyou so much, Youngho. Listen, I have to go and start dinner soon or the boys will have my head, but i’ll talk to you...”

“ _Tomorrow_?” Youngho sounds hopeful, but Kun knows thats just his daily case of stupid-brain.

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Kun smiles, chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment. “Bye, Youngho.”

“ _See ya, Kun”_

 

 

 

Kun hangs up the call first, placing his phone on his bed and laying down properly, ignoring the way his back aches from having been slouched while sitting up for so long. The lights kind of hurt his eyes, and he closes them for a second until he hears his door creak open slightly.

Peeking one eye open, he spots Renjun and Chenle popping their heads in through the small amount of space in the doorway that they’ve opened. Kun doesn’t really register what’s going on for a moment, but sits up once he does, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Hey, you guys can come in. What’s up?” Kun tries to ignore the way Renjun still wont meet his gaze, willing away the pang of hurt that hits him directly in the heart.

“We heard you talking to Mr Seo..” Renjun starts, voice awfully blank.

“Oh,” Kun blinks, nodding. “Yeah—yeah, I just got off the phone with him. He says he needs to have parent-teacher interviews with the kids bothering you two but he won’t tell them you guys told on them, or anything. It’s all good, all okay.” Kun tries for a smile, and he feels his chest clench when Chenle beams at him.

 

“That’s not all though,” Renjun cuts in, and Kun gives him a confused look that his son recoils at. “We heard a lot, you know. You said something about us hating you.” Renjun mumbles, and Kun thinks he might just cry.

“Yeah. Uh, I said that...but it was a joke—I know you guys don’t actually hate me,” Kun trails off with an awkward chuckle, feeling his stomach drop when he’s met with only silence. “...you guys don’t actually hate me, do you?”

 

Oh, Kun is absolutely going to cry in the next minute if he doesn’t get a response. He doesn’t want his kids to hate him—they’re all he has left. He loves them. Ouch.

“Dad—no, oh my god. No, nono, we don’t hate you! Please don’t cry, oh my god.” Renjun panics running forward and grabbing his dad’s cheeks in order to stop Kun from moving away, which just makes the tears start falling.

“You don’t?” 

“No, dad—jesus, we could never hate you. You’re our dad, you do everything for us, how could we hate you?” Renjun whispers, and Kun is _kind_ of sobbing into his sons shirt now.

Kun shrugs, and he feels younger than Chenle, to be honest. It feels a little shitty that he’s crying an entire ocean all over his eldest son, considering he’s their dad and he needs to set a good example by not getting his snot all over Renjun’s brand new sweater, but he figures its fine just this once.

“Please stop crying, i’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that stuff I said before in the hallway—“

“But it’s true, Renjun” Kun cuts him off, pulling away from his son and rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

“Wh—no, no it isn’t!”

“It is, though.” Kun laughs tiredly. “It’s true. I was raised to avoid my problems because i’m afraid of getting hurt, I guess I thought it’d be the same for you two. The last thing I want is for either of you to get hurt in any way, but it’s kind of obvious that isn’t the way to go about it. I’m sorry, kids.” Kun apologises, and tries to hold back his tears when he sees Renjun’s bottom lip trembling.

“That’s—that’s not your fault though! You didn’t know any of this was going on, even _I_ didn’t realise. dad, please, it’s not your fault. We love you, please don’t be sad anymore.” Chenle jumps in when Renjun starts to cry, and he climbs next to Kun on the bed, resting his head on his dad’s shoulder.

Kun feels his chest tighten when Chenle’s tiny hand slots into his own much bigger hand, and he sniffles loudly. “Thankyou, boys. I love you too, you know. You both mean the world to me. I’ll try harder for you two, okay?”

Renjun latches onto his dad in a hug, planting a kiss onto his cheek. “Love you too, dad.” He whispers, and Chenle repeats him, giving Kun a wide grin.

 

 

                              •

 

 

“There’s one more thing I wanted to talk to you about, dad.” Renjun speaks up through a mouthful of food. Kun glares at him and points with his fork.

“Finish your food, then you can speak. Got it?” Kun makes a show of pretending to chew before swallowing, trying his hardest not to crack a grin when Renjun rolls his eyes.

Renjun eventually finishes and even goes as far as to open his mouth as wide as possible to show the emptiness there before he clears his throat. “What’s up, kid?”

“Do you have a crush on Mr Seo?”

 

Kun promptly chokes on his food while his kids laugh at his red face, not even bothering to give him a glass of water for his troubles. 

Renjun waits for his answer about his lovely, _tall_ , handsome science teacher, and Kun just glares at his eldest son.

 

That’s another problem for another day, Kun decides.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !! i know it ends a little weirdly and i’m sorry but ive been working on this for so long i just wanted to get it done 
> 
> im sorry if theres anything weird or confusing about this, i promise other parts of this series will explain a little bit more and go into some deeper detail
> 
> if you’d like to find me on social media ive rebranded on twt, you can find me at @blushykuns there !! on ig : @sunndz


End file.
